Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood
by Sharlotte Soubirous
Summary: Lily Luna tiene una mision. La historia que todos los que saben que Luna es para Harry que quisieron leer. La historia de Harry Potter contada desde otro punto. HP&LL. DM&HG. Año 1.
1. Prologo: Mi mama es Luna Scamander

**Harry Potter Y Luna Lovegood**

Bien esta es una historia de Harry Potter, espero que puedan disfrutarla y como saben los personajes son de Jk Rowling, solo la historia es de mi autoria, espero que les guste y va dedicada a todos los que les gusta la pareja HP&LL y que piensan que Rowling debió dejar a Harry con Luna. Habrán mas parejas pero aun no se cuales. Los que aman a Ginny discúlpenme, pero alguien debe tratar mal a Lily Luna para que esta historia al principio tenga sentido, pero no se preocupen, no será mala en el resto de la historia.

**Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood: Capitulo 1: Prologo: Mi mama es Luna Scamander. **

Una niña de 10 años corre desesperada por todo el bosque, voltea a ver si su madre aun la persigue. Aunque su madre no se ve por ningún lado ella no para de correr; la conoce muy bien y sabe que si la alcanza estará muerta. Lagrimas corren por el rostro de la pequeña pelirroja y de ojos azul-verdoso corre y corre y no dejara de hacerlo hasta que encuentre a su tía Hermione, a su padre o en el caso mas importante a quien considera que es su madre. Su collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla se mueve de un lado al otro.

No sabe cuantas horas son las que lleva corriendo, en esos instantes una maldición roza su brazo. Ella la escuchado pocas veces de los labios de sus hermanos: Crucio, ella sabe que esta es una maldición imperdonable, tienen miedo y no sabe si lograra salvarse de ella, se esconde detrás de un árbol y comienza a meditar. No se arrepiente de las palabras que le dijo a su madre la mañana de ese día:

**-Mi mama es Luna Scamander y no tu; Ginevra Potter.**

Lily Luna era la hija mas joven del legendario Harry Potter y de la jugadora de Quidditch Ginny Weasley, sus hermanos mayores eran Albus Severus y James Sirius. Aunque era la más pequeña y por ende debía ser la mas "protegida" no lo era. Su padre por ser auror estaba todo el día en el ministerio de magia. Sus hermanos por ya tener la edad para asistir a Hogwarts no podían estar con ella. Y su madre se mantenía demasiado estresada por ser campeona de Quidditch, provocando que para dejar salir el estrés; Ginny golpeara e insultara seguido a Lily, la única persona que parecía preocupada por la niña era su madrina: Luna Scamander. Su tía Hermione era dulce, pero le importaban mas los estudios de su hija Rose que el bienestar de su sobrina. Su tío Ron era un despistado que no creía en nada, ni tampoco le ponía atención a nada en su alrededor, extraño que fuese auror siendo un completo despistado.

La historia de Lily comenzó el mismo día que cumplió sus cinco años. Su fiesta estaba llena de invitados todos los niños de su edad. Algunos muggles y otros magos pura sangre. La niñita con su vestido rosa veía a todos los niños reír y jugar y se veía que uno se caía sus padres corrían y lo socorrían. Ella y un grupo de niñas comenzaron a jugar cuerda y en uno de sus saltos; Lily se resbalo y se raspo su rodilla izquierda, la niña cayo también el barro y su vestido se ensució. La pequeña pelirroja comenzó a llorar pues el raspón de su rodilla sangraba un poco y le dolía.

Por mas que la pequeña lloraba y lloraba poco le importo a su madre. Su padre no mas la vio caer la auxilio y llamo a Ginny para que le ayudase a levantarla, sanarla y cambiarla, pero al parecer Ginny no escucho o estaba demasiado ocupada como para voltear a ver y ayudar a su hija. El llanto de la niña y los gritos de Harry hicieron que una mujer de cabellos rubios y grandes ojos grises dejara en manos de su esposo a sus hijos gemelos de quizás unos 6 años, se le acerco a la pequeña y le susurro al oído:

-No llores más Lily. Yo se que puedo hacer para animarte. Fregotego. -Susurro Luna y el vestido sucio de Lily se limpio automáticamente- Animador. Dijo y Lily dejo de sentirse triste y se sintió muy feliz.

-Gracias Luna. Dijo Harry a quien sus ojos verdes brillaron y abrazo a Luna en forma de agradecimiento.

-Espera. Dijo Luna y deshizo el abrazo. Se acerco a Lily y le coloco una curita en su rodilla y por ultimo le dio un beso en la misma. Después de ello Lily sonrío y Harry volvió a abrazar a Luna.

Minutos después de que Lily volviese a sonreír, llego Ginny corriendo y abrazo a su pequeña hija, pero de respuesta recibió un empujón de parte de la pequeña pelirroja.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras Ginny.- Dijo Harry de manera fría y sarcástica mientras deshacía el abrazo que tenia con Luna- Lily pudo estar en un peligro mayor, y tu bien gracias. ¿Verdad? Harry parecía enojado.

Ginny solo se mantuvo en silencio.

-Tía Luna cuéntame ¿Qué es un nargle? Dijo la pequeña Lily y Luna aprovecho el momento para llevársela y evitar que Lily viese una posible pelea entre sus padres.

-Pues Lily, es una criatura mitológica, la cual no existe. Cuando era joven yo creía en esa criatura y en otras tantas y lo único de recuerdo de esa época que me queda es este collar, el cual te obsequio, por tu cumpleaños. Dijo Luna y se quito el collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla y se lo entrego a la pequeña pelirroja.

-Gracias tía Luna. ¿Y tú crees que mis padres peleen? Dijo la pequeña y Luna solo le sonrío.

-No pequeña, vamos a comer helado. ¿Te gustaría uno de chocolate?

-Si. Exclamo llena de alegría la pequeña pelirroja.

Desde ese día en adelante, por 5 años Luna parecía ser más la madre de la pequeña Lily que la propia Ginny, Luna estaba mas tiempo con ella y parecían madre e hija. Para los ojos de Luna; Lily era la hija que nunca había podido tener, y para la pequeña Lily, era ella quien era su madre, pues si era posible Luna, se levantaba de la mesa y dejaba de comer para auxiliarla mientras que Ginny; prefería comer primero y luego ayudar a su hija.

Y esa mañana no fue la excepción.

-Mama, ayúdame con el desayuno de mis hermanos, por favor. Dijo Lily, mientras trataba de alcanzar una sartén que se encontraba en la parte alta de la alacena.

-Ash, Lily no tengo tiempo. Alcánzala tu, ¿Qué no tienes piernas y brazos para hacerlo solita? Dijo Ginny mientras leía y firmaba unos contratos que le habían dado una de las empresas más importantes del Quidditch.

-Si fuera algo relacionado con tu trabajo; ya estarías aquí ¿Verdad mama? -Dijo Lily sarcásticamente mientras se alejaba de las sartenes- Mi tía Luna, ya me hubiese ayudado.

-¡Si tanto le importas a tu tía Luna, por que no te largas con ella, y que de ahora en adelante, ella sea tu madre! Dijo Ginny comenzándose a enojar.

-¡Pues ganas no me faltan!

-Lily no contestes así, yo soy tu madre y…

-Mi madre es Luna Scamander y no tu; Ginevra Potter.

Un golpe resonó en el lugar, Ginny había cacheteado a Lily y luego le lanzo un crucio; el cual solo le rozó un brazo a la niña. Lily salio corriendo y se interno en el bosque, lo que sucedió a continuación cambio el resto de la historia. Ginny ya había encontrado a Lily, y la jalo del cabello y la había dejado caer al suelo.

-Vas a aprender a respetarme ¡Cru…! Ginny no pudo continuar su hechizo pues alguien la detuvo.

-¡Everte Statum! ¡Expelliarmus! Grito la persona que ayudo a Lily para mandar por los aires a Ginny y dejarla sin varita.

-¡Papa! Grito Lily y se levanto y abrazo a su padre.

-Lily, ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hizo daño tu madre? Dijo Harry mientras deshacía el abrazo con su hija y le colocaba en el cuello un giratiempo.

-Papa ¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto extrañada la pequeña pelirroja- Es un giratiempo. Dijo mirándolo detenidamente.

-Lily ¿Quieres que Luna sea tu madre? Le pregunto Harry mirándola a los ojos.

La niña solo asintió.

-Pues bien. Te haré viajar en el tiempo, y tu tienes que evitar que yo me acerque a tu madre, y has que pase mas tiempo con Luna. ¿Lo harías por mí? Dijo Harry mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de su hija.

Ella solo volvió a asentir.

Harry sonrío y le dio vuelta al giratiempo. Lily lo ultimo que vio fue a su padre y cuando volvió a ver, las cosas no eran ya como ellas las recordaba.

Le dirigió su mirada al giratiempo y pudo darse cuenta en el lugar donde se encontraba. Era el 1 de septiembre de 1991 y si las cosas eran como ella lo pensaba se encontraba en la época en la cual su padre Harry Potter debería empezar la escuela en Hogwarts. Entonces se dio cuenta su padre la envío 27 años en el pasado.

**Notas de la autora:**

Al fin. Me tarde tanto pero logre publicar mi segunda historia de la pareja HP&LL. Espero que les haya gustado y díganme **que** parejas quieren leer. La oficial será HP&LL. Espero sus comentarios.

**Nombre del siguiente capitulo: **_**Capitulo 1: Año 1991: La Piedra Filosofal.**_


	2. Año 1991: La Piedra Filosofal

Aquí esta la continuación de Harry Potter Y Luna Lovegood. Como saben todos los personajes son de Jk Rowling solamente la historia es mía. Gracias a todos los que comentaron en la historia, los que dejaron reviews y favoritos. Casi lo olvido para referirme a la madre Harry; la llamare Lily Evans, mientras que a la hija de Harry la llamare Lily Luna.

**Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood: Capitulo 1: Año 1991: La Piedra Filosofal.**

Lily Luna miro a su alrededor. Veía a las personas; ella se movía entre las mismas y parecía que nadie notaba su presencia. Lily Luna comenzó a ver sus manos y se dio cuenta que sus manos eran transparentes, vio sus zapatos y su ropa, obtuvo el mismo resultado. Ahora se explicaba el por que nadie la podía ver.

-Mi papa, es muy inteligente. Susurro al viento.

Lily Luna comenzó a caminar, tenia que llegar a la estación y mientras pronto fuese mejor. No sabia donde estaba pero solo le bastaba con seguir a alguien y lo lograría. El tiempo transcurrió y sin darse cuenta en la estación King's Cross se encontraba ya. Sus ojos azul-verdoso; miraron una cabellera roja como el fuego entre la multitud. Al principio creyó que podría tratarse de alguno de sus tíos. Grande fue su sorpresa al mirar detenidamente a la persona que portaba la cabellera. Ella había visto una foto de esa persona y no era nadie más y nadie menos que _**Lily Evans.**_

Su abuela. ¿Estaba viva? Esperaba que sus ojos no le jugaran una mala pasada. Pero estos no lo hacían. En realidad era su abuela; iba acompañada de su padre, quien se miraba realmente feliz; el que según su padre era su tía Petunia Dursley, Ellos venían en su dirección. Decidió ocultarse y escuchar la conversación de cada uno en silencio.

-Lily, se que aun te duele lo que paso con James; pero no estés preocupada Harry estará bien. Confía en mí.- Le dijo Petunia a la preocupada madre- Lo pude haber odiado pero no quiero que tu alma se marchite por el.

-Petunia, es normal que este preocupada por mi hijo. Tú sabes que para mí, no fue fácil que quien tú ya sabes lo asesinara. Aun no lo podido superar. Dijo Lily Evans mirando el piso.

Lily Luna, miro fijamente el rostro de Lily Evans. Después sintió que su cuerpo entraba en los recuerdos de su abuela y en efecto se llevo el peor susto de su vida.

_-Lily es el. ¡Toma a Harry y huye! Gritaba James Potter, abuelo de Lily Luna y esposo de Lily Evans._

_-Pero James… _

_-Solo hazlo._

_La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando en su lugar, la figura de Voldemort, quien al ver la escena solamente sonrío maléficamente. _

_-James Potter, debes de ser un estupido para pensar que dejare que el niño viva. Entréguenmelo y todo se solucionara. Dijo Voldemort mientras sujetaba con fuerza su varita y con su otra mano les pedía al niño._

_-¡Lily vete!-Exclamo James- Nunca Voldemort le harás daño a Harry o a Lily, tendrás que hacerlo sobre mi cadáver. Dijo James decidido. _

_Lily corría por las calles de Londres con su hijo en sus abrazos debía buscar un escondite o la ayuda de sus amigos, solo rezaba por que James saliera con vida. Cosa que ya no pasaría._

_-Bien tú me diste a escoger Potter. Veo que no tienes varita ¿Verdad? Mejor mientras mas rápido dejes de estorbar, mas rápido el mundo será mío. ¡Avada Kedavra! _

_El brillo verdoso salio revirado de la varita del brujo; impactando directamente en el pecho de James Potter, la vida se separo de el, y cayo al suelo; estaba muerto. Voldemort sonrío satisfecho. Solo faltaban Evans y el estorbo. _

Lily Luna cubrió sus ojos, por el miedo. Ahora sabía por que su padre se sentía tan solo, ¿Pero por que su abuela no fue asesinada como su abuelo? Lily Luna sospecho que tal vez su viaje en el tiempo había influenciando en eso.

_Lily Evans corría, y no dejaba de hacerlo mas cuando llego al pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole, supo que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir, se resbalo con Harry en brazos y cayo al suelo procurando que el niño no sufriese daño. Sus temores más profundos se volvieron realidad cuando vio a Voldemort aproximarse. Si el estaba ahí, significaba que James, __**estaba muerto.**_

_-Dame al niño. Dijo Voldemort amenazante. _

_-¡Por favor se lo ruego, no lo mate! ¡Llévese mi vida, no la de el! Suplicaba Lily Evans al borde de las lágrimas._

_-Me pidieron que no te matara, y eso haré. ¡Quítate estorbo! Voldemort golpeo a Lily mandándola a volar lejos de el y de Harry._

_Lily Evans comenzó a llorar en silencio, pues por su impotencia no podría salvar a su hijo. En esos instantes vio como Voldemort, tiro el hechizo fatal a su hijo. Vio como la misma reboto contra Voldemort y este se hizo polvo. A su hijo le quedo esa terrible cicatriz en la frente. Ahora Lily Evans sabia que el sacrificio de James no fue en vano. _

Lily Evans subió la mirada y vio fijamente la estación el día tan esperado al fin había llegado. Abrazo a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas, lo vería hasta las fiestas navideñas. Pero se sentía feliz, su hijo seria un estupendo Gryffindor. Como lo había sido su padre James Potter. Lily Evans miro de recojo a una de las familias a su alrededor los Weasley. El momento ya había llegado y su hijo ya tenía que partir. Dejo de abrazarlo y acaricio sus sonrosadas mejillas, lagrimas surcaron su rostro y le dijo a su hijo:

-Escribe de vez en cuando.

-Lo haré mama, te mandare a Hedwid, te quiero mucho. Dijo Harry y limpio las lagrimas del rostro de su madre.

Acto seguido abordo el tren y se despidió de su madre y de su tía. El tren zarpó rumbo a Hogwarts, en donde Harry Potter viviría muchas crónicas de su vida. Se sentó en uno de los vagones vacíos y dentro de el, Harry se asusto pues una de las mochilas se movía, Harry la abrió y encontró en el a una niña rubia de ojos grises.

-Gracias por ayudarme.- Le dijo soñadoramente la niña a Harry- ¡Oh! De casualidad ¿no has visto a un snork de cuernos arrugados por aquí?

-¿Un que? Dijo el pelinegro confundido por la pregunta de la niña.

-Un snork de cuernos arrugados.

-Mejor dime ¿como te llamas? Dijo Harry y la niña lo miro soñadoramente.

-Me llamo Luna Lovegood. Mucho gusto Harry Potter.

Lily Luna miro la escena divertida al ver el rostro que puso su padre al saber que Luna ya sabía su nombre. En realidad le dio mucha risa.

-Por favor no me vayas a pedir un autógrafo, estoy aburrido de esa situación. Dijo Harry y Luna solo le sonrío.

-Vamos Harry, aunque tu has derrotado a quien no debe ser nombrado, eso no significa que voy a obligarte a darme uno no hay necesidad.

Harry solo le sonrío. Al fin había alguien que lo miraba por quien era. No por quien querían verlo. En esos instantes sus destinos quedaron sellados.

**Notas de la autora:**

Al fin pude actualizar gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Si este capitulo se llama: "Año 1991: La Piedra Filosofal" significa que varios capítulos pertenecen a este año. Cuando aparezca el siguiente año, es el otro curso.

_Nombre del próximo capitulo: Mis Primeros Amigos y Enemigos. _

_**Contestación a los Reviews:**_

**toaneoo7: Luna Lovegood es llamada Scamander, por que Jk Rowling la caso con un hombre llamado Rolf Scamander. Gracias por darle una oportunidad, espero te halla gustado. :D **

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: Harry envío a Lily Luna al paso por que ella influirá en varios acontecimientos, como el de Lily Evans ya que su viaje altero el tiempo. En el próximo se explicara por que el la envío al primero y por que Luna esta en el tren. Si incluiré el Dramione y gracias por leer la historia. :D**

**Moony MarauderGirl: Que bueno que te fascinara la historia gracias por leer. :D**

**scailee: Que bueno que te gustara la historia. Espero leer tu review. :D**

**HLuo: Gracias por leer la historia. Y por comentar. :D**

**Mangetsu-Souke: Gracias por tu suscripción y que bueno que te haya encantado. :D**


	3. Mis Primeros Amigos y Enemigos

Hola a todos esta es la continuación de Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood. Espero que la puedan disfrutar y ya saben los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. La historia me pertenece. Se que mas de alguien me va a matar pero en esta historia Ron Weasley no será parte del grupo de Harry. No será trío sino cuarteto. Ya sabrán quien será el que ocupara el lugar de Ron. Lo que esta escrito en cursiva, es lo que esta pasando en el futuro.

**Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood: Capitulo 2: Mis Primeros Amigos y Enemigos.**

_-Harry, ¿Por qué enviaste a tu hija al pasado? Interrogo una mujer rubia de unos 37 años a un hombre de 38 años de cabello color azabache y ojos verdes._

_-Luna, tu sabes que mi vida no puede seguir así. Ginny casi asesina a mi hija. Yo se por que lo he hecho.__- Le respondió el mientras miraba hacia la ventana-Tu sabes que te amo. Susurro y la miro a los ojos._

_-Harry yo también te amo. Pero el giratiempo debe usarse solo en caso de emergencia. Sabes que un cambio al pasado puede complicarlo todo. Dime, ¿Quieres que alguno de tus amigos ya no lo sea __más? Dijo Luna seriamente mientras tomaba asiento y miraba a Harry directamente._

_-No me importa Luna. Te amo demasiado._

_-Solo espero que sepas lo que ha__gas. _

_El silencio reino por varios minutos hasta que a la habitación entro una mujer llamada Minerva Mcgonagall__, quien solo observo a las dos personas presentes._

_-Señor Potter ¿Me podría dar las razones importantísimas que tuvo para enviar a su hija al pasado y cambiar la historia? Fue lo que le dijo mientras queda__ba enfrente de el._

_Harry solo sonrío._

Harry y Luna esperaron a que pasara la señora del carrito de comida; Harry como toda persona educada le ofreció varios dulces a Luna quien los acepto sonriendo. Tomaron cerveza de mantequilla y Luna hizo el collar de corchos que la acompañaría en todas sus aventuras. Se volvieron amigos de inmediato y no deseaban separarse más. En esos instantes una voz los saco de su animada conversación.

-Hola ¿Han visto una rana? Le pertenece a un niño llamado Neville.- Dijo una niña castaña que ya portaba el uniforme de Hogwarts-¡Cielos eres Harry Potter! Dijo entusiasmada.

-Si y ¿Tu? Dijo un poco apenado. El sabia que todo el mundo mágico lo conocía por lo que había pasado con Voldemort, pero aun así no le gustaba que cada vez que alguien le viese, lo primero que digieran fuera: "Oh, eres Harry Potter, el niño que vivió"

-Soy Hermione Granger. Tú debes ser Luna Lovegood.- Dijo Hermione mientras miraba a Luna quien tomaba cerveza de mantequilla-Deben darse prisa estamos a punto de llegar. Cámbiense. Dijo y salio del vagón.

_-Señor Potter,__ estar enamorado no es un pretexto para enviar a un hijo al pasado. ¿Ella que sabrá de estas cosas? Dijo Mcgonagall mientras miraba de manera severa a Harry._

_-Mi hija no es tonta como su madre. Ella sabrá que hacer._

_-Se da cuenta del peligro que nos pone a todos señor Potter, un solo cambio podría generar problemas. ¿Qué se cree usted?__ Bueno veremos que pasa con esto en el pasado.-Dijo mostrando una esfera-Y pobre de usted, señor Potter si algo cambia en el pasado._

El tiempo había transcurrido y Harry y Luna ya se habían cambiado y tenían sus uniformes puestos. El tren había parado en la estación y los nuevos alumnos junto con los otros estudiantes bajaron del mismo. Un gigante que era conocido de Harry y de manera extraña de Luna los saludo a ambos.

-Hola Harry. Hola Luna-Dijo Hagrid mientras le sonreía a ambos niños, estos solo le respondieron con la mano y se miraron sorprendidos-¡Los de primer año síganme!

Todos los niños los siguieron hasta que entraron a la maravillosa escuela llamada Hogwarts. De una vez dentro. Minerva Mcgonagall les hablo por primera vez a los niños:

-Se les da la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Sus casas serán escogidas prontamente en la cena de bienvenida; las casas son: Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Esperen unos minutos la cena dará inicio en…

-¡Trevor! Exclamo un niño. Harry y Luna sospecharon que a lo mejor era el niño llamado Neville, el que la tal Hermione les menciono. Mcgonagall solo observo al muchacho pues le interrumpió la conversación.

-…Breve. Dijo Mcgonagall mientras se dirigía al gran comedor.

-Parece que los rumores son ciertos.- Dijo un niño rubio de ojos grises-Harry Potter ha venido a Hogwarts. Soy Draco Malfoy, es un placer.- Dijo Draco mientras le estiraba la mano a Harry- Hola Prima. Dijo refiriéndose a Luna.

-¿Prima? Pregunto Harry sorprendido.

_-__¡¿PRIMAAAAAA? Gritaron todos los presentes en el lugar. Incluido Harry Potter._

_-¡Harry James Potter! ¿Qué diablos has hecho? Dijeron entrando a la habitación Draco y Hermione._

_-…_

Luna no pudo contestarle el saludo a Draco, pues una mano la jalo del cabello e hizo que cayera al suelo. Luna se lastimo la cabeza con la caída. Quien la lastimo era nada más y nada menos que Ron Weasley, quien era un niño pelirrojo, este le tenía un odio tremendo a los Malfoy y a los Lovegood. Es una larga historia.

-¡LUNA! Exclamaron Harry y Draco al mismo tiempo. Harry se apresuró y recogió a Luna del suelo.

-¿Quién diablos eres tu, para agredirla? Exclamo enojado el pelinegro, si algo no le gustaba a Harry Potter era que lastimaran a una mujer.

-…Harry…Potter….Exclamo el pelirrojo asustado, el pensó que lastimar a la niña le seria muy fácil pero se olvido de una cosa: Ahora Luna tiene dos personas que pueden defenderla; su primo Draco Malfoy y el mismísimo Harry Potter, el niño que vivió.

-El que le pega a una mujer es un cobarde. Le sentencio de golpe Hermione Granger.

-¡Lárgate de aquí, Weasley! Rata de madriguera si vueles a tocar a mi prima, te aniquilare. Dijo Draco de manera amenazante provocando que el pelirrojo huyera de golpe.

Luna había derramado varias lágrimas por el jalon del cabello y por el golpe. Harry la estaba consolando, Hermione conversaba con Draco y estaba sorprendida que no la llamara "Sangre sucia" un nuevo vinculo se formo con estas 4 personas que ahora eran amigas.

-¿Amigos?- Dijo Draco de un momento a otro apretando la mano de Hermione mientras ella le repetía lo mismo, lo mismo hizo con Harry, forjando así algo mas profundo que una simple conversación y un apretón de manos-Juremos solemnemente que cada vez que Weasley quiera hacerle daño a Luna le patearemos la retaguardia ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. Dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

Lily Luna miraba toda le escena de nuevo, sintió su sangre hervir cuando su tío Ron jalo del cabello a Luna. Menos mal que su padre la defendió. Lo único que no le quedaba claro era por que el señor Malfoy era primo de su madrina, si no son familia. ¿Otro cambio que produjo su aparición? Así parecía. Ella miraba la forma en que todos conversaban, entonces sonrío. Se fijo que todos habían entrado ya al gran comedor y que Mcgonagall comenzaba ya la celebración.

-Bienvenidos, sean bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Dijo Dumbledore mientras su mirada se posaba en Harry Potter. "Ah, Potter, se sentirá feliz cuando sepa que su madre dará clases de criaturas mitológicas" Pensó mientras escuchaba lo que a continuación diría la profesora Mcgonagall:

-La clasificación de Las casas es una celebración muy importante, ya que mientras estén aquí, su casa será su familia. Comencemos…-Dijo revisando su lista para llamar a los alumnos por orden alfabético por su apellido, llamo a varias personas hasta que el nombre de una sonó de golpe: ¡Hermione Granger!

-Suerte. Le dijeron sus tres amigos a Hermione.

Hermione se sentía nerviosa, al fin sabría donde podría quedar. Se acerco donde se tenia al sombrero que seleccionaba las casas, Mcgonagall se lo coloco en la cabeza y el sombrero comenzó a decir lo que podía ver en la mente de Hermione.

-¡Ah! Se ve que eres muy inteligente, pero también eres valiente y astuta. Ya lo se ¡SLYTERIN! Anuncio el sombrero y para muchos esa clasificación no fue muy aceptada. Se unió a la casa de las conocidas serpientes, aunque no estaría sola, ni desprotegida.

-¡Luna Lovegood! Llamo de nuevo Mcgonagall.

Luna se acerco hasta donde tenían el sombrero, si bien no había terminado de tocar su cabeza cuando el sombrero anuncio su decisión respecto a Luna.

-¡RAVENCLAW! Luna se unió a la mesa de las águilas.

-¡Draco Malfoy!

No se necesitaba ser adivino para saber a la casa a la cual estaba asignado el heredero de los Malfoy.

-¡SLYTERIN!

Solo faltaba Harry, del grupo de amigos el que muy pronto seria conocido como "El cuarteto dorado". Ahora deseaba más que nunca, estar en Ravenclaw para estar con Luna. Además su madre no decepcionaría si tenía un hijo inteligente. Lo que mas deseaba era no tener que estar en Griffindor, pues mientras converso con Draco minutos antes supo que los Weasley pertenecían todos a esa casa y lo mas seguro era que el tal Ronald estaría ahí.

-¡Harry Potter! Al fin su turno había llegado.

El solo esperaba que el sombrero lo seleccionara en Ravenclaw o en Slytherin. No supo cuanto tiempo paso el sombrero meditando donde asignarlo, pero cuando el sombreo iba a decir su decisión, Harry le interrumpió.

-En Griffindor, no.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Te lo suplico.

-Bien en ese caso. ¡RAVENCLAW!

_-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has ocasionado Harry? Ahora soy una serpiente. __Tú eres un águila. Ahora solo falta que Ron sea un tejon. Exclamo exaltada Hermione Weasley._

_-¿Quiere__s destruir el mundo Potter?- Te juro que por si tus cambios históricos me vuelvo un imbecil ¡Me la pagaras! Exclamaba un furioso Draco mientras amenazaba a Harry con su varita-¿Por qué enviaste a Lily al pasado? _

_-Po__r amor. Dijo Harry y tanto Hermione como Draco callaron de golpe._

Harry sonrío muy feliz al saber que estaría los próximos 7 años en Ravenclaw, al lado de su mejor amiga Luna Lovegood. Tenía amigos y un enemigo. Lo que Harry no sabia era que se llevaría varias sorpresas. Su vida mágica apenas comenzaba.

**Notas de la autora:**

Se que me van a matar por los cambios ocurridos en esta historia. Pero valdrá la pena. Gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y a los que no también.

_Nombre del próximo capitulo: Lily Evans Potter y Severus Snape._


	4. Lily Evans Potter y Severus Snape

Hola a todos esta es la continuación de "Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood" Se que ya ha pasado tanto tiempo si actualizar, pero aquí esta su conti y se que me asesinaran, pero bueno. De parejas para esta historia tengo: **Haruna** (HarryxLuna) **Dramione **(DracoxHermione) y **SeverusxLily Evans**. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y alertas! Ya saben los personajes no son míos. Lo que esta en cursiva es lo que acontece en el futuro.

**Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood: Capitulo 3: Lily Evans Potter y Severus Snape**

Lily Evans suspiraba en silencio mientras arreglaba sus cosas en la que ahora seria su oficina. 11 años habían transcurrido desde el día en el cual su esposo James, había muerto. Aun no podía creer que estuviera de regreso en Hogwarts después de tantos años. Su corazón dio un pequeño salto en su pecho cuando recordó a alguien que influyo mucho en sus años de juventud. El que fue su primer amor y a quien nunca de sus sentimientos le conto. Aun así solo pudo suspirar, podría estar cerca de su hijo estos 7 años y ya se encontraba ansiosa por saber en que casa había sido asignado su pequeño Harry. Se preguntaba aun como Dumbledore la había convencido para ser la nueva maestra de clases de criaturas mitológicas. La pequeña Potter miro a su abuela y se pregunto el por que de ese suspiro.

_Hermione Weasley miraba con su tradicional mirada de "¿Qué has hecho?" a Harry Potter. ¿Weasley? Ella ya no recordaba ese apellido y mucho menos el hombre con el cual se había casado. Ahora recordaba tener otro apellido… "Malfoy" resonó en su mente y todo rastro de Ronald Weasley de su mente desapareció. Pero no solo eso sus dos hijos Rose y Hugo Weasley se desvanecieron como el sol en crepúsculo. Mientras tanto Draco Malfoy ya se había olvidado de su esposa Astoria. Harry ya no recordaba tener un amigo pelirrojo; Luna solo leía en silencio el quiosco y Mcgonagall se estaba poniendo nerviosa… Albus y Sirius Potter desaparecieron como espuma en la arena… La única que parecía no ser afectada y la única que no había desaparecido era Lily Luna…_

Harry veía hacia la ventana mientras un prefecto de ravenclaw le mostraba como entrar a las habitaciones de su casa y contraseñas y todo lo que tenia que saber. Luna estaba a su lado y se encontraba perdida en su mundo de sueños y criaturas mágicas. Harry tomo la mano de Luna mientras les explicaban muchas cosas sobre Ravenclaw. Luna sonrió; Harry era su amigo y todo estaría bien. Al estar en sus habitaciones, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse triste. Podría buscar a Luna para jugar más no para compartir las noches llenas de risas infantiles. La habitación de las niñas quedaba en frente de la de los niños. Al menos Harry y Luna podían conversar a través de la ventana.

Luna salió de la habitación y toco la puerta de la habitación de los niños. Harry salió rápidamente y le sonrió.

-¿Quieres ir a buscar nargles conmigo Harry? Le pregunto Luna a Harry mientras el tenia una sonrisa de niños en su rostro.

-Si, Luna. ¿Qué es un nargle? Pregunto el subiendo una ceja. Mientras Luna sonreía divertida.

Mientras aquella preguntaba quedaba perdida en el viento; Harry y Luna se marcharon al lago para buscar a las criaturas mencionadas. Algo muy importante pasaría para que ese día todo quedara guardado en sus corazones. La pequeña pelirroja se alegro, lo que su padre quería se estaba realizando tal y como estaba planeado.

_**Casa Slytherin:**_

Draco Malfoy miraba con orgullo la que seria su casa por siete años. Como todos los Malfoys había quedado en la casa de las serpientes. Su amiga en esta casa era una niña; hija de muggles en el lenguaje de sus padres _**"Una sangre sucia"**_ pero para el rubio ella no lo era, esa niña llamada Hermione Jean Granger tenia algo especial en su sangre, que a el lo había movido a no llamarla _**"Sangre sucia inmunda"**_ De pronto unos gritos hicieron que Draco dejara pensar la razón por la cual no insulto a la castaña como lo había echo con otros muggles. Algo que le haría hervir la sangre y mostrar parte de su lado Malfoy. Sus pasos se aproximaron al salón de su casa y sus ojos vieron algo que a su parecer no le gusto tanto que digamos, un grupo de niños estaba molestando a Hermione y la estaban haciendo llorar con sus palabras hirientes. Y entre ellos estaban Pansy Parkinson, Blaize Zabini y Theodore Nott.

-¿Quién rayos te puso en esta casa "Sangre sucia"? Le escupió con desprecio Pansy mientras se burlaba de la castaña quien lloraba por poderse defender en esos momentos.

-Tu presencia en esta casa, nos pondrá en ridículo. Las "Sangre sucias" no son parte de Slytherin. Menciono Zabini mientras observaba que se acercaba Draco.

-Si. Solamente harás que todos los muggles se crean importantes. Estúpida san… Theodore no pudo terminar su insulto. Draco le había dado un puñetazo directo en la cara y el niño había caído al suelo mientras sangre provenía de su nariz.

-¡SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES VUELVE A INSULTAR A HERMIONE SE LAS VERA CONMIGO! Fueron las palabras que Draco le grito a todos los slytherins presentes mientras el abraza a Hermione; que lloraba sobre su hombro.

Todos los Slytherin callaron sus insultos de golpe. Lily Luna sonrió ante la escena después de todo el señor Malfoy, no era tan malo.

_**Oficina de Severus Snape:**_

El hombre mencionado veía la ventana. La mujer de la cual siempre había estado enamorado, estaba de nuevo en Hogwarts. Ahora era una mujer viuda. Después de todo el no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad, dada por el destino. Si ella había vuelto a su presencia el se encargaría de que Lily Evans estuviese a salvo; lo había logrado hacia 11 años, como no lo lograría ahora.

Lily Evans Potter y Severus Snape, dos nombres que estuvieron unidos en el pasado y lo mas seguro que estarían unidos en el futuro. Un amor que ambos sienten y que nunca profesaron… quizás para estos siete largos años algo más que una amistad vieja y rota podría formarse.

El corazón de Severus dio un salto cuando por la ventana que llevaba largo rato viendo, apareció la mujer de sus sueños que abrazaba a su hijo y a una niña rubia que al parecer era amiga del hijo de Lily Evans. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido ella seguía siendo muy hermosa y sus ojos verdes brillaban como la esmeralda mas fina de todo el mundo.

_Las cosas para Mcgonagall ya se habían salido de control y ella ya no podía hacer nada para remediar el futuro. Ahora le correspondía escribirlo a Lily Luna. Fue la única que no desapareció de todos los hijos de los amigos y enemigos de Harry Potter. Ahora la última decisión la tenía Lily Luna Potter. _ _**Notas de la autora:**_ Gracias a todos por esperar esta continuación y espero que les haya gustado. Díganme ¿Quién quieren que sea el rival de Severus en el amor? ¿Sirius Black o Xenophilius Lovegood? Gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos

_**Nombre del próximo capitulo: Misterio en Hogwarts**_.


	5. Misterio En Hogwarts

Hola a todos los lectores de esta historia. Aquí esta la continuación de "Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood" espero que les guste. Ya saben los personajes no pertenecen, solo la historia. ¡Gracias a todos y todas por sus alertas favoritos y comentarios! Esta historia ha alcanzado un éxito realmente, mayor al que esperaba tener. Espero leer sus comentarios. El rival de Severus en el amor será: _**Sirius Black**_ con 4 votos.

**Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood: Capitulo 4: Misterio en Hogwarts.**

Harry seguía muy feliz abrazando a su madre. El jamás pensó que ella estuviera dando clases aquí en Hogwarts. Luna estaba con el mientras sonreía en silencio. Lily Evans suspiraba en silencio; ella tampoco tenia idea de que su hijo era un águila. No seria un león pero pondría el apellido de los Potter en alto.

-Mama. Nos tenemos que ir; tenemos con la profesora Mcgonagall. Dijo el pequeño Harry quien no podía deshacer el abrazo de su madre.

Ella miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. Dejo ir a su hijo con su amiga; esa niña llamada Luna Lovegood. Lily Evans podía jurar que cuando ella y su hijo se abrazaban, lagrimas corrían por el rostro de la pequeña. Lily Luna lo observo todo en silencio y no se explicaba el por que de las lagrimas de Luna. Harry no tardo en darse cuenta del dolor de su amiga.

-¿Por qué lloras Luna? Pregunto el tratando de secar sus lagrimas.

-Me recordé de mi madre. Ella murió hace un año, Harry. Es un secreto lo que te diré pero yo tengo 10 años y no 11 años como tú. Me enviaron mi carta antes de tiempo. Dijo ella limpiando sus lágrimas cristalinas que rodeaban sus mejillas.

Harry tomo su mano y le dedico una sonrisa a Luna. Ella volvió a sonreír y salieron corriendo; iban a llegar tarde. No muy lejos de ahí un Weasley miraba toda la escena; podía odiar mucho a Lovegood, pero decidió no meterse con Potter, su uniforme delataba abiertamente que era un tejón. Y no se lo podía creer, era el primer Weasley que quedaba fuera de Gryffindor. Era el primer Weasley que quedaba en Hufflepuff. Ron Weasley estaba en Hufflepuff en lugar de Gryffindor. Decidió marcharse pues era tarde y el no quería ser castigado en el primer día de clases. A todos los niños se les reunió en el gran comedor.

-Buenos días a todos. Este año haremos un cambio con respecto a las casas que compartirán clases. Siempre han estado juntas las casas Gryffindor y Slytherin y Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Por un periodo de siete años comenzando desde este año estarán juntas las casas: Gryffindor y Hufflepuff y Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Eso es todo ya pueden marcharse .Dijo Dumbledore mientras todos obedecían su mandato.

Harry y Luna observaron a sus otros dos amigos Draco y Hermione. Los cuatro sonrieron al verse de nuevo. Lily Luna estaba más que feliz, todo estaba saliendo bien. Vio desde lejos a su abuela quien conversaba con Mcgonagall y sintió una presencia a su lado cuando la logro ver se dio cuenta que era un fantasma.

-Oye niña, tú no eres un fantasma. Dijo una joven de unos 16 años que lloraba amargamente. Vestía el uniforme de Ravenclaw; para Lily Luna no fue difícil reconocerla ella era Myrtle la llorona.

Lily Luna salió corriendo y se oculto cerca de su abuela quien estaba nerviosa. Hoy iba a llegar a Hogwarts una persona que ella tenia un poco mas de un año de no ver. Severus Snape decidió hablar con ella, total algún día se tenían que enfrentar.

-Hola Lily. Dijo él mientras ella lo miraba fijamente; su corazón latió con más fuerza y sintió que le faltaba la respiración.

-Hola Severus. Dijo ella mientras le sonreía, él iba a decirle algo más cuando un grito desgarrador se escucho por todo el comedor de Hogwarts.

-¡HARRY! Gritaba entre lágrimas su amiga Luna. El niño había caído inconsciente y nadie sabía la razón de tal acontecimiento.

Mientras en el gran comedor se oía una gran revuelta dentro de si Harry Potter tenía una tétrica visión de lo que seria su primer año en Hogwarts…

_Se encontraba sentado en medio de un mar de sangre, a su lado estaban tendidas en el mismo mar muchas personas, retrocedió atemorizado pero quiso saber la razón de sus fallecimientos. Comenzó a caminar en dicho mar, el no se hundía en la sangre como el resto de los cuerpos; no comprendía quien había causado tanto dolor y destrucción a su alrededor. Caminaba y caminaba y parecía no tener fin, un cuerpo se encontró frente a su camino y tenia el uniforme de Slytherin. Su cabello era de color rubio. _

_Harry corrió y tomo el cuerpo en sus brazos; no lo podía creer. Era su reciente amigo Draco Malfoy, su uniforme estaba manchado en sangre y el niño no respiraba._

_-¡Draco! Gritaba Harry mientras trataba de reanimarlo, pero era misión imposible el niño estaba muerto. _

_Un poco mas delante de ese lugar se hallaba otro cuerpo; igualmente bañado en sangre, Harry noto que su cabellera era castaña y desarreglada. Harry dejo en el suelo el cuerpo de Draco y corrió para desengañarse, en efecto el otro cuerpo era de Hermione Granger. El cuerpo de Draco se hundió en aquel océano se sangre y desapareció. El cuerpo de Hermione no tardo en hundirse también. _

_Harry comenzó a llorar en silencio dos de sus amigos estaban muertos y el no comprendía quien lo había hecho; toda la sangre desapareció y él se hallo en un lugar nuevo pero aun mas tétrico que el anterior. Era el océano. Vio una serpiente de gran tamaño que le pareció familiar y sobre todo sus palabras le dejaron congelado pues tuvo la capacidad para entenderle a la perfección. _

_-Hola Harry Potter. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, pero hoy es un día muy especial. Mi amo me ordeno que te entregara un lindo recuerdito que en verdad te encantara. Dijo la serpiente dejando caer de su boca dos cuerpos que se hallaban bañados en sangre y en el propio veneno de la víbora. Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas. Los cuerpos eran de una mujer pelirroja y de una niña rubia. _

_-¡MAMA! ¡LUNA! Grito mientras corría para recoger los cuerpos que habían caído en el océano._

_La serpiente sonrió con gran ímpetu y tomando por un tobillo le dijo de una manera muy cínica y macabra:-Harry Potter todo aquel que tenga un lazo contigo morirá. Eso no excluye a tu madre y a tus recientes amigos… si te hubieses muerto hace años nada de esto debería de pasar… tu mismo has sellado el destino de tu propia madre…Lily Evans Potter deberá morir y con ella lo harán: Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, Hermione Jean Granger y Luna Lovegood Malfoy._

_Harry le vio con temor, mas su corazón se lleno de fuerza y pudo derrotar a la víbora, vio una hermosa gema de color rojo la cual emano un brillo de gran poder. Harry la observo completamente embelesado y de pronto escucho una voz que le decía: _

_-Harry Potter he aquí la Piedra Filosofal. Debéis destruirla o Lord Voldemort regresara y matara lo que mas amas en tu vida… tu madre… tus amigos… todos perecerán si no la destruyes…_

_Frente a Harry estaban sus amigos Draco, Luna y Hermione y detrás de ellos se encontraba su madre mientras todos le dedicaban sonrisas. Luego esa escena desapareció dejando solamente cuatro cuerpos tirados en el suelo, inmóviles y bañados en sangre. El moreno no pudo evitar gritar y llorar con más fuerza._

_Se escuchaban risas macabras y el niño observo a Lord Voldemort mientras les lanzaba la maldición asesina a sus amigos y a su madre. Harry quiso detenerlo y pudo hacerlo, pero era muy tarde sus amigos y su madre estaban ya muertos. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a mezclarse con las prendas bañadas ya en sangre. _

_De pronto escucho la voz de Dumbledore que le decía: _

_-Harry Potter, no te dejes engañar con estas falsas visiones. Destruye la piedra filosofal y todo tendrá solución. No llores más y demuestra que tienes lo necesario para estar en Hogwarts. Demuestra que tienes la astucia de un Slytherin, la valentía de un Gryffindor, el buen corazón de un Hufflepuff y la sabiduría de un Ravenclaw. No dejes que el sacrificio de tu padre haya sido en vano…demuéstranos a todos que eres digno de llamarte "elegido" "el niño que vivió" Demuestra que la oscuridad no te puede vencer…demuéstralo Potter…demuéstralo… en memoria de tu padre James Potter…_

Harry despertó la enfermería de Hogwarts a su lado estaban Luna, Hermione, Draco y su madre. Al verlo despierto todos se sintieron aun más tranquilos. Lily Evans suspiro en silencio, mientras Hermione le tomaba el pulso. Luna sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un abrazo y Draco pasó un pañuelo en su cabeza.

-¿Qué sucedió? Interrogo el moreno al darse cuenta de su estadía en la enfermería de aquel místico lugar.

-Nos encontrábamos platicando en el gran comedor cuando te desplomaste como si te hubieran herido, creí que un nargle te había atacado y grite pidiendo ayuda. Dijo Luna mientras no deshacía el abrazo que tenia con Harry. El niño no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la cercanía de su rostro con el de la niña.

-¿Nargle? ¡Luna deja de decir tonterías! Esas cosas no existen. Dijo Draco quien recibió una severa mirada de su prima.

-Tu sabes que si existen. Si no crees en ellos no puedo obligarte a creer. Pero tú tampoco me puedes obligar a no creer. Dijo mientras dejaba de abrazar a Harry.

Draco volvió a tomar asiento y Hermione rio por lo bajo. No es cosa de todos los días ver a un Draco Malfoy ser enfrentado por su propia prima. Lily Evans no pudo evitar sonreír, su hijo había conseguido muy buenas amistades, todos se habían negado a recibir clases hasta no saber en el estado en el que se encontraba su hijo. Lily Luna observo la escena; si tan solo todo hubiese sido así desde el principio ella no tendría que cambiar la historia. Pero se alegro que todo marchase de acuerdo al plan de su padre.

De pronto una sombra entro en aquella habitación. Lily Evans reconoció a la persona que entro al instante y solo pudo levantarse de su lugar y hacer una reverencia.

-¿Harry se encuentra mejor? Pregunto aquel hombre anciano que ingreso en la habitación.

El noto que todos estaban contentos y que el niño estaba sentado en una de las camas de la enfermería se acerco y le acaricio la cabeza, mientras el anciano le acariciaba la cabeza el moreno le pregunto:

-Director. ¿La piedra filosofal existe?

-Yo no soy quien para contestarse eso Harry. Tienes que averiguarlo por tu propia cuenta. Dijo para finalmente abandonar la enfermería.

Harry quedo en silencio se levanto de la cama; abrazo a su madre y en compañía de sus amigos abandono la enfermería, Draco y Hermione estaban seguros que algo le había pasado a Harry en esas dos horas que estuvo profundamente dormido. Los cuatro amigos se dieron prisa pues llegarían tarde a la clase de historia mágica.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Perdón por mi retraso pero no tenia inspiración. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto.


End file.
